


Party of Two

by parasolevi



Series: For the Bottom Bodt Brigade [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Armin is an enabler, Barebacking, Bottom Bodt Week, Butt Plugs, Drunk Sex, Fingersucking, M/M, Marco's a sloppy horny exhibitionist drunk i'm sorry, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, alcohol use, exhibitionist tendencies, mostly clothed sex, small hint at Eremin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolevi/pseuds/parasolevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back (late) for Bottom Bodt week!<br/>Prompts: Keep it quiet, In the kitchen<br/>At a college party, Jean's got a handsy drunk boyfriend to deal with, and Marco (said handsy drunk boyfriend) wants to be dealt with in a specific way...<br/>His boyfriend is going to be the death of him, Jean thinks as he withdraws his own hands in order to tug Marco’s pants down. He never thought death would come for him in the kitchen of Armin’s house with spilled drinks sticky underfoot, but Marco’s ass is bared and Jean can feel the plug nestled between his cheeks and Jean thinks he could go happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for Bottom Bodt Week so I'm combining prompts because I'm a slacker. Sorry.
> 
> I have avoided studying for midterms to bring you Days 1 and 2 finally.
> 
> (side note: I don't encourage drunk sex because of consent issues- just be safe, people!!)

Really, Jean thinks in retrospect, he should have seen this coming. Alcohol is, by far, the one thing that never fails to get Marco horny and extremely handsy, and tonight is no different. He should have made sure to remind Marco to only have one drink, should have watched him more carefully rather than giving into the urge to get into an argument with Eren when the other boy walked in, should be able to keep his train of thought going but it’s pretty hard when Marco is sucking wet kisses into his neck to think of anything else. 

With Marco hanging off of him like an overly-amorous leech, it’s also getting harder to ignore the stiffness tenting the front of his pants in favor of finding a room that’s not already occupied for them to release this sexual frustration in. 

Jean should have made plans for this-- hung a sock on a bedroom door in advance to dissuade others. He absolutely should not be ducking around people with Marco in tow, heading back to the kitchen that he’s sure has been abandoned by now with the additional kegs brought outside to minimize damages to the house during keg stands and other ridiculous games traditional at these parties.

He shouldn’t, but he is. And just as suspected, the kitchen is empty, everyone lured out by the promise of more alcohol and entertainment elsewhere. Only the discarded bottles remain. Thank god for Armin’s forward planning to keep his house from being completely wrecked. Still, this is such a bad idea, and Jean definitely does not have enough alcohol in his system to be able to erase the worries of someone walking in on them. 

At the same time, there’s Marco, still trying to wrap himself around Jean as best as he can with clumsy limbs. “C’mon, Jean,” he whines out, licking over the shell of Jean’s ear, “fuck me.”

Jean’s a goner. “Fuck,” he mutters, shifting his grip on Marco from his waist lower to slip his hands under the waistband of Marco’s jeans in the back. 

Marco hums in agreement, arching his back to push his ass more firmly into Jean’s palms. At the same time, he brings his mouth to Jean’s for a sloppy kiss that tastes like the kind of potent drinks Marco is so fond of, like enough sugar to hide copious amounts of alcohol so that you’re drunk before it even hits you that you’ve actually been drinking. The phrase “drunk on kisses” comes to mind but Jean abandons those tipsy thoughts in favor of grinding his hips up into Marco’s. 

“Jean, Jean, Jean,” Marco pulls back from the kiss, breathless as he bucks his hips against him, “Need more.”

“Can’t fuck you right here, babe,” Jean tells him, wanting nothing more than to fuck his boyfriend but knowing for all the things he should have considered earlier, preparedness is a must. “We don’t have anything.”

A new wave of red takes over the light drunk-flush across Marco’s cheeks. “‘M ready,” he says, bumping his lips against the edge of Jean’s jaw, “Got ready a’ home.”

He reaches back and pushes one of Jean’s hands further into his pants, and Jean can feel something hard against his fingertips underneath the material of Marco’s briefs. 

“....Are you serious?” he asks incredulously. “Oh my god, you planned this.”

“Well Armin helped,” Marco whines, and then backtracks with a giggle when he realizes how his words might sound. “Promised he’d make everybody go out so you could fuck me, I mean.”

If his hands weren’t already occupied squeezing Marco’s ass and toying with the base of the plug, Jean would have pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jesus, Marco.” He knows not to underestimate Marco’s level of sexual filth by now, but somehow Armin as a conspirator in these sorts of things is still just as surprising as the first time it came up. 

“B’sides, ‘s more fun like this!” Marco says brightly, undoing the button of Jean’s pants and drawing down the zipper with one hand, “So c’mon!” 

His boyfriend is going to be the death of him, Jean thinks as he withdraws his own hands in order to tug Marco’s pants down. He never thought death would come for him in the kitchen of Armin’s house with spilled drinks sticky underfoot, but Marco’s ass is bared and Jean can feel the plug nestled between his cheeks and Jean thinks he could go happily. 

Marco pulls away from Jean and stumbles a bit as he turns to drape himself over the small section of the table that is not covered in snacks or empty bottles. He turns to give a huge grin over his shoulder and as hard as his dick is, that look goes straight to his heart. Even filthy like this he’s so fucking in love with Marco that it hurts. 

Marco’s ass-wiggle that immediately follows goes right to Jean’s dick, though, so he figures he can deal with the mushy emotions later. He reaches out to grasp the end of the plug before he’s even completed the half-step it takes him to position himself behind Marco, shoving his boxers down just enough that he can wrap his hand around his straining cock. 

Twisting the plug and pressing it further in slowly right where he knows it’ll rub against Marco’s prostate gives Jean the reward of hearing his boyfriend’s throaty moan. “Shh,” he admonishes gently, tapping the base of the plug repeatedly, “Do you want everyone to hear you and come interrupt?” 

Marco shakes his head with a whine, though the way his hips jerk back against the plug in response to Jean’s words tells a different story. It’s clearly the interruption part that Marco is against, and not the more exhibitionist bit. Jean makes a mental note to remember that for future use. 

Still, the matter at hand is Marco’s rather noisy reactions to things; he’s never been the most quiet even when completely sober, and with lowered inhibitions Jean doesn’t think that Marco vocalizing his pleasure would be able to go unnoticed by the others at the party-- even if they are all outside. 

Jean gives one more hard stroke over his cock before running his hand up Marco’s back over his rucked-up shirt to drape his wrist over Marco’s shoulder. “Babe, suck,” he says when Marco’s head turns toward his hand. Marco takes Jean’s index and middle fingers into his mouth just as Jean pushes in on the plug again, and the result is a very content, if somewhat muffled, sound from Marco. Success. 

With that problem sorted out, there’s nothing stopping Jean from replacing the plug. Easing it out gently, he has to groan at the sight of Marco’s stretched hole tightening slightly trying to clench down on the toy that is no longer there holding him open. A little trickle of lube drips from him, and Jean sets the plug aside to swipe his fingers through it, bringing them up to his cock and smoothing the lubricant over the head. 

He lines himself up with Marco, resting the crown of his cock right at the rim of his entrance. “You ready?” he asks to make sure, sliding fingers out of Marco’s mouth so that he can answer. Marco just grabs his wrist to keep Jean’s fingers in his mouth, but moans out that universal “uh-huh” noise around them and nods. Jean feels a bit of drool slip out of Marco’s mouth down across the back of his hand but at this point he’s so far gone that it’s honestly still hot. 

Slowly but steadily, Jean pushes forward until he’s sheathed completely in Marco’s ass. Pressing himself against Marco’s back, he grinds his hips into him. “Fuck, you feel so good, Marco, so, fucking, good,” Jean punctuates the last few words with slow thrusts that rub Marco right where it counts, if his muffled groans are anything to go by. 

He builds up the pace, not wanting to give Marco too much too fast, but also really not wanting someone bored with the outside activities to come wandering back in and catch them fucking over Armin’s kitchen table. With how Marco is whimpering around his fingers and sloppily pushing back against him as well as he can from his position and in his drunken state, Jean wouldn’t be surprised if he came soon enough, unable to pull himself back from that edge of pleasure. 

To be fair, Jean’s not feeling too far behind himself. Marco’s ass is clenching around him as if to keep him there, and the combination of that with the way Marco is licking and sucking at his fingers keeps that heat building low in his stomach. The mild terror of being somewhere anyone could walk in on them at any moment might also be hotter than Jean wanted to admit, but he figures he can worry about that once they’ve come and cleaned up. 

He shifts his weight to get a better angle and fucks up into Marco even harder, sliding a hand around to his boyfriend’s front and jerking him off as best as he can manage with the little space that remains between Marco’s hips and the tabletop. 

Even stifled, Marco’s keen when he comes is loud, orgasm shuddering through his whole body. His ass tightens like a vice around Jean and it’s all he can do to keep fucking Marco through orgasm. It doesn’t take long before Jean caves and comes himself, dropping his head to Marco’s shoulder and biting down to keep himself quiet. 

Panting, Jean pulls back, just now feeling the sweat slick between him and Marco. He draws his fingers out of Marco’s mouth and feels slightly grosser than usual hearing the slight squelch as his cock slips out of Marco. 

“Come on, Marco,” he gently tugs at his boyfriend’s shoulder where he’s still bonelessly slumped over the table, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Marco shifts and it’s positively obscene the way come leaks out of him at the movement. Jean’s torn between hurrying to get Marco home and dropping to his knees right there to make Marco come again under his mouth. 

The slam of the front door against the wall as it’s opened violently by their friends returning into the house makes Jean’s decision for him, and he looks around frantically for paper towels, napkins, or something to wipe Marco up before anyone makes their way back to the kitchen. 

“Plug?” he hears Marco asking, and he whips his head around to locate the little toy. Thank god, it’s still sitting on the edge of the table between two bottles. He hands it over when Marco reaches for it, and can’t stop his jaw from dropping when Marco just pushes it back inside of himself, stopping any more come from leaking out. He’s still staring as Marco hikes his briefs and jeans back up and grimaces at the splatter of his own come all over his stomach and the front of his shirt. 

Then Marco looks at him and laughs, and Jean realizes that his pants are still down and even if there’s no way to fully feign innocence given the come-coated appearance of both Marco and the table, he’d rather not face all of their friends with his limp dick hanging out. Just as soon as he’s zipping back up, there’s a small snicker from the doorway, and he turns.

Armin is standing there with a huge smile directed at Marco, along with a thumbs-up. Marco returns the look with a grin of his own and catches the rag Armin throws at him with only a small fumble. 

Jean starts to try to stutter out an apology as Marco sets about cheerfully wiping his come off of Armin’s table, but the amused look the smaller boy gives him stops him in his tracks.

“Honestly, that’s nothing worse than what Eren and I have done to that table, don’t worry about it,” he says. Turning to leave, Armin adds over his shoulder a sunny, “You’re welcome!” and Marco bursts into laughter behind him.

It’s official. Jean’s boyfriend and his enabling friends are going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize before that "The Bottom Bodt Brigade" was an actual thing so I'm thinking I might have to come up with a new name for this series of JM filth (unless the actual thing is more recent in which case I won't feel like I've accidentally stolen something here.... if anyone knows, can you help me out?) 
> 
> My apologies for any typos/nonsensical wording. I'll come back and actually proofread when I don't have midterms looming over my head. i'm not really happy with the ending of this but my brain is shot right now so this is as good as it's gonna get for now..
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://parasolevi.tumblr.com)


End file.
